Remus Got Run Over By a Seeker
by you know who chan
Summary: The Marauder's twist to Grandma got run over by a reindeer. Or James's, Sirius's, and Peter's Christmas prestent to Remus. one shot


A/N: the changed lyrics are mine, nothing else. An original plot!!

Remus Got Run Over By a Seeker

Sung by: James, Sirius, and Peter.

Remus Lupin sat on the couch by the fire nervously. His best friends, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew were in their dorm planning his Christmas present. The door was locked magically and a sound proof spell had also been placed on the room. All of this made Remus very, very nervous; he figured it was some sort of prank, the Marauders being who they were. They had told Remus to wait downstairs and would come to get him when they were done. Lily Evans had even walked over and asked if he was ok.

"Moony!" Sirius called as he walked toward Remus.

"Padfoot, you guys are done?" Remus asked.

"Oh, yes." He grinned making Remus wonder what they did. "Come, on! Prongs and Wormtail are waiting!"

They both ran upstairs and Remus almost fainted when he saw the room. Everything had been turned Red, Green, and Gold and a huge Christmas tree was in the corner complete with lights and decorations. The whole room had Holly, and every kind of Christmas decoration you could think of.

"Wow" Remus breathed then he turned to look at his friends.

Sirius had gone and stood between James and Peter who were all wearing Santa clothes complete with hat.

"Moony! Your Christmas present is the Marauderfided version of the muggle song Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer!" James said with a grin.

"Sung by us!" Peter added. Then the Marauders started singing.

Sirius: Remus got run over by a seeker.

At this point Remus snorted.

Walking home from James's house Christmas-eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Quidditch but

As for me and Peter we believe.

James: he'd been drinking too much eggnog,

And we begged him not to go

But he forgot his werewolf potion, and he

Staggered out the door into the snow.

When we found him Christmas morning,

At the scene of the attack,

He had bludger chips on his forehead, and

Incriminating broom marks on his back

Sirius, James, and Peter: Remus got run over by a seeker.

Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Quidditch, but

As for me and Peter we believe.

Sirius: Now we're all so proud of Peter

He's been taking this so well

See him in there watching Volide

Drinking firewhiskey and playing cards with Headless Nick

It's not Christmas without Remus

All the Marauders dressed in black

And we just can't help but wonder

Should we open up his gifts or send them back SEND THEM BACK!

All: Remus got run over by a seeker.

Walking home from James's house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Quidditch, but

As for me and peter we believe.

Peter: Now the goose is on the table

And the pudding made of fig

And the red and gold candles

That would just have matched the hair on Remy's head

I've warned all of Gryffindor

Better watch out for yourselves

They should never give a broom

To a man who has black hair and plays with dogs.

All: Remus got run over by a seeker.

Walking home from James's house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Quidditch, but

As for me and Peter we believe.

(SING IT PETER!)

All: Remus got run over by a seeker.

Walking home from James's house Christmas Eve.

You can say there's no such thing as Quidditch, but

As for me and Peter we believe-eve-eve.

"So? How was it?" James asked.

Remus just stood there with his mouth open.

"Well?" Sirius asked while waving his hand in front of his face.

Remus came back to reality…………… and started cracking up. The others soon joined in.

"T-T-That was great!" Remus laughed. "I never would have guessed!"

James handed Remus a Santa hat. "Not even Moony guessed this? Well, Padfoot, I do believe he liked it."

THE END

I know its one shot, but please review and tell me if you like it, just in time for the Christmas season.


End file.
